


Hands Off

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Demon Deals, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dean will tease them in a crueler way, touching them everywhere but where they need to be touched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Off

Sometimes Dean teases them in a crueler way. He’ll touch them everywhere but where they need to be touched, running his hands up and down their bodies, pulling their nipples, fingering their holes and avoiding their cocks no matter how hard they beg.

 

The only touch they’re allowed is right before bed when they wrap loose hands around each other’s lengths and sigh at the just-barely-there relief, trying desperately not to thrust into the fiery warmth of each other’s palms because they know that if they do, Dean will make them pull away for the rest of the night and they can’t sleep without the gentle touch because it _aches._

 

Castiel hasn’t been touched in five days, and it’s starting to get to him. All he can think about is how good it would feel to have a hand on his cock, how desperately he wishes Dean would lean down and drag a finger along his hardness, _anything._

 

“Eat,” Dean orders.

 

Cas glares at his food for a moment then shakes his head.

 

Dean sighs. “I didn’t push breakfast, Cas, but you gotta eat. You know that.”

 

Cas whines. He doesn’t want to eat, he wants be to _touched._

 

“I’ll make you a deal,” Dean offers.

 

Cas licks his lips. He knows how this game works. He has two options; he can get what he wants right away, and have to go without other things for a few days, or he can wait a few hours or a day and get a greater reward. He always chooses the former option, and always regrets it. “All right,” he says. He tries to make his words come across as a challenge, but doesn’t quite succeed.

 

“You have to eat first, though,” Dean says.

 

Cas groans. He needs Dean to touch him _right now._ He picks up his fork and starts to eat his pasta, though, because he knows that if he doesn’t, Dean won’t offer him the deal.

 

He finishes quickly and looks up expectantly. “Help Sam with the dishes first. Then we can talk.”

 

Cas whines. He _aches._ His cock is throbbing and crying out to be touched and it’s all he can think about. He obeys nevertheless, though, washing while Sam dries. Sam has to hand him back two sloppily done plates and he groans at both of them.

 

When they’re finally, finally done, Dean pulls him down into his lap. “You have two choices. I can touch you right now,” he starts, hovering his hand right next to Castiel’s aching length, “but you can’t come for five more days.” He pulls his hand away, and Cas tries to chase it. “Or. Or, you can wait until tomorrow for me to touch you and I’ll let you come right away.”

 

Cas whines. He knows that the better deal would be to just wait until tomorrow. He looks down at his dick and momentarily becomes distracted by the way the vein pulses. He can feel every single heartbeat through his length. It’s maddening. His cock twitches and he makes his choice. “Touch me,” he begs.

 

Dean wraps his hand around his length, but doesn’t touch yet. “You sure? You won’t be able to come for _five days,_ pet. How long has it been since your last orgasm?”

 

Cas tries to thrust into Dean’s hand, but Dean holds him steady. “S-six days, Master.”

 

Dean blows out a breath of air. “Six days! That means that by the time I let you come, it’ll be eleven days. You _know_ how you get after eleven days, sweetie. Why do you want to do that to yourself?”

 

Cas shakes his head. He does know how he gets after eleven days. Ten days is the longest he’s comfortable being denied, but that’s only when he has the hope of having an orgasm each morning. When there’s no chance of him coming for longer, he starts to get frantic after just seven days. “I need you to touch me,” he whines. He doesn’t care how long he has to go without coming. He just needs to be touched. He’s desperate for it.

 

“You know how bad you need to be touched right now?” Dean asks. Cas nods, because he _does_ know. He can feel every pulsing throb of _need,_ and Dean _still_ won’t touch him. “If you pick this option, I’m gonna make sure you’re _twice_ as desperate to come.”

 

Cas shivers. He knows that Dean could do that, easily, but right now he doesn’t care. “Please,” he begs. He just needs to be touched.

 

“Last chance to change your mind,” Dean warns, slowly drawing his fingers closed around Castiel’s cock until they’re just barely touching him.

 

“Do it.”

 

Dean closes his hand around his cock and Cas hisses at the sensation. It’s too much, too good, and it _hurts._ He whines as Dean starts stroking him, slowly at first, then faster and faster until he’s crying out with every pass. Then Dean’s hand stills, but doesn’t draw away. Cas hovers on the edge, the sensation of Dean’s fingers around him enough to keep him there but not enough to push him over. Once again, he’s made the wrong choice.

 

“Please,” he begs.

 

Dean laughs. “Oh, Cas, we’re just getting started.”

 

***

 

The day that Cas made his deal with Dean, Sam hadn’t been touched for three days. He hasn’t asked Dean to touch him since, afraid that Dean will do the same thing he’s doing to Cas to him.

 

While Dean hasn’t touched Sam’s cock, he can’t keep his hands off of Castiel’s. He’s constantly pulling and stroking and twisting and petting or just simply hovering there, keeping Cas on the absolute edge. Cas has been writhing and screaming and begging nonstop since his deal, trapped in a haze of pleasure and lust and _need._ He reaches new heights of desperation every day.

 

Sam almost wishes that Dean would ignore him in favor of torturing Cas, but he doesn’t. He fingers him and makes Sam ride him and puts clamps on his nipples and _tugs_ every so often until he’s numb, then rips them off and rubs sensation back into them before starting all over again. And when he’s giving Cas a break, Dean will sink down and lick and kiss and nibble his thighs and come maddeningly close to touching his cock, mouth hovering _just_ above the head, so close that if he thrust he’d find himself sheathed in the warm heat of Dean’s mouth before Dean could pull away, but Dean holds him in place with a steely gaze.

 

Watching Cas fall apart isn’t helping him, either, not with the way Cas _keens_ whenever Dean pulls away when he’s so-so-so close or how he begs deliriously when Dean’s kept him on the edge for more than a minute.

 

It’s the day before Castiel’s punishment ends when Sam finally breaks. Dean is touching Castiel’s cock, the tip of his finger dipping in and out of the slit and it looks so wonderfully, horribly, achingly _good_ that he just can’t take it anymore. “Please touch me,” he begs. “Please.”

 

Dean looks up and takes his hands off of Cas. Cas groans. “You’re ready to make a deal?”

 

Sam shakes his head. “No deal.”

 

Dean shrugs. “A deal is the only way you’re getting out of this.” He goes back to brushing feather-light touches against the head of Castiel’s dick.

 

“I’ll do it,” he says. “I’ll deal.”

 

Dean turns around, but doesn’t stop touching Cas until the former angel informs him he’s close. “Three options,” Dean says.

 

Sam closes his eyes. He knows he’s not going to like any of them.

 

“Option one. I touch you right now, you can come three days from now.” Sam moans. He wants Dean’s touch desperately, but he’s _seen_ what Dean is doing to Cas. “Option two. I don’t touch you for five days, at the end of which I let you come with your own hand.” Sam shakes his head. He needs Dean’s hand, not his, and he can’t go five more days without coming. “Option three. You can come right now.” Sam’s eyes fly open, waiting for the catch. “And Cas has to wait five more days.”

 

Cas starts to protest, but Dean takes away his voice. Sam looks away. He can’t do that to Cas. “O-option one,” he says. It’s the best of three horrible options, and besides, Dean will finally _touch_ him.

 

Dean runs a gentle finger down his shaft then pulls away. Sam looks up, betrayed. “I didn’t say _how_ I’d touch you,” the demon says, smirking. Sam’s eyes fill with tears. He needs to be touched, and Dean is going to make him wait _three_ _days_. “Don’t cry,” Dean says, kissing his tears away. “I’ll touch you again tomorrow.” He pokes Sam’s cock. “Just like that.”

 

Sam starts to sob with need. “Please.” The light touch just made his need grow exponentially.

 

“Sorry, Sammy,” Dean says unapologetically and returns his focus to making Cas scream. “A deal’s a deal.”


End file.
